


啦啦啦♪超蝙无料1312号

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M, Superman - Freeform, Superman/Batman - Freeform, 蝙蝠侠, 超人, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13年12月妖都SO首发无料。封面：阿信；作者：凤梨、莫央</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 闻香识肉 By凤梨

**Author's Note:**

> 因为不会贴图，封面和卷首语不贴了，完整版看这边↓  
> http://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=3680728

　　克拉克小跑着往会议大厅赶，他已经迟到将近一个小时了，大都会一场火灾拖延了他。他动用了他的超级视线瞧过了会场，如今那位挪用会议大厅作酒会用的酒会发起人、高谭赫赫有名的黄金单身汉、逢出场必迟到的布鲁斯•韦恩也早已就位，正与某位商业巨头相谈甚欢。  
　　虽然这个新闻并没有卢瑟以往弄出来的阴谋更具价值，但是要是他因此错过任何信息他都能被派瑞洗刷一顿。他急急忙忙地按下电梯键，不停地看手表，似乎动用超级速度看时间就能让时间慢下来。他可不敢在这个显然是蝙蝠侠的地盘的摄像头下动用任何非克拉克•肯特所能拥有的可见力量，那位他并不怎么认同的“同行”明显有窥探他人隐私的倾向，他可一点都不希望他的身份就因为在摄像头底下搞了点小动作就被这位“最好的侦探”先生掀个底朝天。  
　　电梯终于大发慈悲地停在了他面前，不急不躁地打开门，不管克拉克多么焦急不停地按关门键，仍然按照既定程序的设置坚定地缓慢关闭。不过感谢上帝，因为韦恩塔本身就属于超高建筑，电梯也是超高速的。他们用了两年时间重新设计、打洞、修建，去年终于修葺一新，如今直达58楼也只花了不到12秒。  
　　他花费了极大的耐心等待那停下来的电梯门缝开到二十多公分，就迫不及待地以普通人类能达到的速度挤了出去，一头撞进了一个人类身上。  
　　“对不起，对不起先生……”克拉克慌乱地扶正眼镜，一抬头就看见对方被撞歪之后骂骂咧咧地站稳了，然后把手里的枪举起来，直直指着他脑袋。  
　　“噢。”他后知后觉地举起双手，被吓坏了一样四处张望——动用超级视线。会议大厅已经被六个持枪黑衣人占领，衣着光鲜的人们狼狈地伏在地上，电梯前三个人，两个人的枪指着他，另一个人看着通道的另一边。离电梯不到十米就是会议厅的入口了。  
　　他苦恼地挂念着面对电梯口的摄像头，在思考如何能在不暴露的情况下把这些事解决掉好找个地方让超人出场，一声沉闷的敲击声就在靠近他身边不到一米的地方响起。看到倒地的黑衣人他受惊一样往后退了半步，一抬头，那位穿着他大概不想知道价格的定制西服的布鲁斯•韦恩咧着嘴，在后面一掌切晕了枪手。  
　　这可是克拉克第一次见到布鲁斯•韦恩真人。那一下闪耀出的英雄一样的光辉简直要把他所有之前调查过得出的一大部分结论都推翻，在他的超级大脑里面那一串受韦恩集团以及韦恩基金会资助的慈善组织、医疗机构等等的名单过了一遍，又把那些报纸杂志里赞美韦恩如何迷人的描述过了一遍，等到他终于想起来要打个招呼的时候就被韦恩一把拉进怀里，人体倒地的声音又在他身后响起。  
　　哦天，这位先生搞不好是美国中情局出身呢。克拉克不合时宜地想，也许那个韦恩家一开始就死光了，或者家族最后一员死在他离家出走的时候，谁知道呢，然后美国政府弄了这么个人回来冒名顶替。  
　　虽然这种猜想显然是冒犯了，但是谁不会冒出这样大逆不道的想法呢？这位韦恩先生显然有着令人嫉妒的丰厚肌肉群和迅速无比的反射神经。  
　　完全觉得自己根本用不着变得有用的克拉克•肯特就这样一脸状况外地被布鲁斯•韦恩拖着走。  
　　“你是个记者？”布鲁斯•韦恩用着他低沉迷人的嗓子打破了他们尴尬的沉默。  
　　“呃，嗯，是的，《星球日报》，克拉克•肯特。”  
　　“唔哼，”韦恩回过头饶有兴致地看了他一眼，他们前进的速度很快，完全没有停下来，“你知道我有能力并且一定会在你把这些报道发出去之前阻止你，是吗？”  
　　克拉克傻愣愣地点头，随后疑惑起来：“但是，为什么？”  
　　“哼，”韦恩扯着他的手臂把他拉进旁边的通道，“一个超级超级有钱的孤儿活到了现在，用你的脑子想想看。”  
　　“我很抱歉。”  
　　“哈，一个今天之前都没见过我的大都会人来跟我说抱歉。这真是今年最好笑的笑话。”  
　　克拉克一把扯过布鲁斯•韦恩，护着他蹲伏到墙脚，避开了两颗子弹。了然的韦恩一个纵身一拳放倒了躲在门后的黑衣人，顺手把枪卸成了一地零件：“你也不错啊。”  
　　克拉克不自在地扶了扶眼镜：“我是个记者。”  
　　“唔，想起来了。我得把你挖到我身边好让这些秘密永远变成秘密。”韦恩调笑着，暧昧无比地牵起他的手。  
　　克拉克涨红了脸：“我想我们该继续逃跑了。”  
　　“你说得对。”韦恩吻了吻他的手背，在他反抗之前再次大步往前拖着他走。  
　　就是不肯跑步，克拉克的脑子在碎碎叨叨。不就是要看起来帅吗，一副走路有风的样子。更该死的是这真的他妈的帅，难怪娱乐版那群人一听到他的名字就两眼发光。  
　　“韦恩先生，他们是谁？”  
　　“布鲁斯，叫我布鲁斯，克拉克。我可从没见过他们，大概也就看上我的钱。”韦恩苦恼地说，但语气里倒全是志得意满，“我能被看上的也就只有很多钱和足够帅了。我猜那么多男人不可能是因为我帅而达成协议。”  
　　“这可不见得。”  
　　韦恩奇怪地看了他一眼：“你不知道在高谭，我每次病重的消息都能让数万女性尖叫？”  
　　“哦天。”克拉克受够了这人的自恋了。他要甩开韦恩的手了，可是这时韦恩却先松开了他的手。一股诡异的不满涌了上来，几乎让他错过韦恩的问话。  
　　“你恐高吗？”  
　　“呃，不。”克拉克压下那奇怪的情绪，“怎么？”  
　　韦恩咧嘴一笑：“我们来点极限运动。”  
　　然后韦恩，那位克拉克后知后觉想起来的极限运动爱好者，提着消防斧砸碎了他名下大楼的落地玻璃，展开了一只不知道从哪里冒出来的黑漆漆的滑翔翼。克拉克了然，从善如流地在紧随而至的枪声中抱住韦恩的腰，任韦恩主导着，就在这高谭市最高建筑物上一跃而下。  
　　“派瑞会杀了我的。”克拉克碎碎念，调整了一下自己的位置好让自己能尽可能多的挡住韦恩的后背，他还能听见那些枪声呢。  
　　“你还念叨着别人的名字我非常不满啊。”  
　　天啊他对每个第一次见到的人都这样的吗？“那是我编辑。我头头。我猜今天的新闻我是不能发了。”  
　　“没错。”韦恩点头，“不过我会补偿你们的。我没想到你身材那么好，克拉克，你的胸肌练多久了？”  
　　话题转换得克拉克都要应付不来了，他几乎要松开那双手但是他没敢当着这位有钱人的面飞起来：“不，不……我、我天生的。我倒是没想过你男女不忌。”  
　　“哈。”韦恩咂嘴，“我——该死！”  
　　滑翔翼突然不受控制地偏斜，他们都发现了，滑翔翼的左侧被子弹射穿了一个孔。韦恩努力地控制着让滑翔翼好歹别直接摔大楼外墙上，克拉克却不敢动用他的力量：力量牵引的位置不一样，韦恩立刻就会发现的。这位先生的感知搞不好跟蝙蝠侠有的一拼，他可不敢冒这个险。  
　　他们下降的速度变得飞快又难以控制，韦恩用尽全力把方向控制在韦恩夫妇纪念公园，最终在落地前一刻，克拉克还是抱住韦恩扭着腰翻了个身，后背着地护住了这位花花公子。  
　　遥远的枪声停下来了，劫后余生的奇妙感觉围绕着他们，如雷的心跳和粗重的呼吸如同立体环绕声在他们耳边轰鸣，韦恩身上的古龙水味混合了汗味和体味，要在克拉克的嗅觉里烙下痕迹。  
　　他们接吻了。意料之外又意料之中，他们贪婪地捕捉对方的唇舌，吸吮啃咬，唇枪舌战。他们的手无法自控地探索着对方的身体，搂着着腰臀，坚硬的勃起互相挤压，让人头晕眼花。警笛声来到人类听觉范围之内时韦恩猛地僵硬着抽搐了一下，意识到发生什么的克拉克也跟着射在了裤子里。  
　　“天啊。”克拉克一脸茫然地看着伏在他身上的布鲁斯•韦恩，仍然不敢相信刚刚所发生的一切。然而警车已经快要来到可见范围了，他可一点都不想这一幕被什么人看到。“起来吧，韦恩先生，警察来了。”  
　　“叫我布鲁斯。”那个造成了这一切的该死的混蛋这样在他耳边说，非常、非常顺便地舔了舔。  
　　“该死。”克拉克低声嚷嚷，“好吧布鲁斯，快起来。”  
　　“遵命，我的骑士。”韦恩一手撑起上半身，另一手色情地擦了擦嘴上的唾液，笑着看克拉克反应过来跟着胡乱擦嘴以及扶正他的眼镜，然后才用一个不应该出现在荒废的市区公园里的、通常用于起床的慵懒姿势从克拉克身上坐起来，挪动屁股移到了旁边。  
　　“我会找你。”在警察下车时韦恩静悄悄地说，对着克拉克眨了眨眼。  
　　克拉克难以欺骗自己说自己对此没有任何期待。  
　　+++  
　　蝙蝠侠坐在他独属的王座上，欣长的指尖飞快地敲击着他的特制键盘，克拉克•肯特的信息事无巨细地以表格以及列表形式出现在数个大屏幕上，从收养文件上的大头照到最近的社交网络照片，从小学成绩到最新发表的文章，以及这次被派瑞•怀特派来高谭执行公务的简报。  
　　蝙蝠侠光裸的指尖戳在同样光裸的下巴上，湛蓝的眼睛在屏幕的光线下闪闪发光。他的视线钉在了超人的首篇个人专访上，心中揣摩着什么。随后超人这个关键词又被特殊的搜索引擎过滤了一遍，露易丝•莱恩的名字在最前面。  
　　露易丝•莱恩，超人，克拉克•肯特。  
　　那个吻。  
　　他收回不知道什么时候摸到唇边的手，把发散的思绪抓回来重新塞进理智，好回到原位。  
　　克拉克比莱恩更早获得超人的信任，但他发表过的跟超人有直接关系的新闻从始至终都只有这篇，为什么？  
　　这不是嫉妒，他告诉自己，他只是嗅到了什么，他的好奇心对此着迷不已。而且克拉克也有够迷人的，难道整个编辑部的人都没发现他那双眼睛很美丽吗？  
　　蝙蝠电脑的蜂鸣提醒了他另一件事。他该去赴一个约会了，一个他决定不请自来的约会，并且没有一个人会欢迎他的到来。他跳进蝙蝠车，开足马力，很快就到了目的地。他留下蝙蝠车，翻过了几个街区。目标里的这栋居民楼在外观上比其他居民楼要高上一截，过往是作为当地社区办公楼而建设的，然而如今跟着旧城区沦落到成为东区黑帮的根据地之一。  
　　桑迪，东区的一个小头目，正在挥舞着瘦小的胳膊：“他妈的那不就是个有钱仔吗？你们连他都收拾不了就趁早滚蛋！”  
　　“没人知道他会这么干！韦恩是个疯子！搞不好跟亚克汉姆一路货色，居然敢从一百几十层楼上飞下去！”迪兰格尔怒吼。他看起来可不瘦小，虽然跟橄榄球队的完全没法比但好歹有一双肱二头肌，但最值得他炫耀的是十二岁就用手枪崩了他叔叔，因为未成年保护法被丢进孤儿院，没过几年就逃出来了，“这票我不干！给多少钱我都不干！你们根本没弄明白，韦恩死了，别说GCPD那帮狗和那只蝙蝠怪，就连双面人都不会放过你！”  
　　“我不管！”桑迪怒吼到，“要么韦恩死，你拿钱，要么你妹妹死！”  
　　这时候，残破的、冬天还总是进风的窗户被打破了，一只蝙蝠镖擦着桑迪的脑袋钉在了墙里，削了他鬓角几条头发，魔鬼一样带尖角的影子印在墙上，这可怜的混混立刻吓晕了。  
　　蝙蝠侠撞破窗口，缩在斗篷里打了个滚闪开了几发子弹，揍晕了剩下几个混混，然后走向了坐在椅子上不敢动的迪兰格尔。  
　　“我们来谈谈。”  
　　突然一声枪响，如果不是同时有一阵不应存在的风，蝙蝠侠的动作就不会是立刻转身，而是就地打滚：红色的披风在夜色中深沉，几乎刺进他的心脏。下一秒红色不见了，桑迪被制服在地，那个穿着蓝色紧身衣的傻大个对着他傻笑，还撸了撸头发。  
　　老天，这可不是他期待的东西。  
　　蝙蝠侠转过身来，俯视那个被彻底吓蒙的迪兰格尔：“我身后这个人不怕吃枪子儿，而且非常强壮，所以我建议你别干傻事。”  
　　那个吓傻了的聪明蛋却没有听他的话，飞快地站起来，一转眼就打翻了椅子绊在了地上，急得手脚并用地爬过去抱住了超人的脚，哭嚎着：“天啊超人！超人！救我！蝙蝠怪要吃了我啊！”  
　　“抱歉伙计，”超人尴尬地说，看看他又看看蝙蝠侠，“你口中的‘蝙蝠怪’是我的朋友，而且这里是高谭，我得听他的。”  
　　蝙蝠侠对超人这种自来熟恨得牙痒痒，但现在更重要的事在等着他。“没错，迪兰格尔，他，”蝙蝠侠俯下身，看着迪兰格尔，用他尖尖的爪子戳了戳超人胸口的S盾牌，“超人，非常尊重我。所以，我们来谈谈正事吧。”  
　　迪兰格尔哭泣着立刻招了个彻底。  
　　蝙蝠侠站起来，黑色的披风流畅地把他身体盖住。  
　　“把他交给戈登局长。他妹妹也是。”说完，射出绳枪，蝙蝠侠离开了，在离开时隐隐听见超人在咕哝什么。他没怎么去管，大脑急速转动着，思考着超人带来的影响。  
　　他蹲伏在观光塔的滴水兽上。这座观光塔建于上世纪六十年代，曾是高谭最高的建筑。当然了，韦恩家的家徽也仍挂在观光层上，跟着这座观光塔和整个老城区一起腐朽生锈。倒是青铜的滴水兽因为被他频繁造访，后背上磨出了一块鞍。  
　　他在等超人。他并没有等多久，这名光鲜靓丽的阳光下的英雄在他视线之中、警局方向慢悠悠地飞过来。慢得那披风都优哉游哉地飘呀飘，搅乱了高谭晦暗夜空的云。他不确定他是更讨厌现在这种目中无人的出场方式，还是之前的不请自来。  
　　蝙蝠侠盯着超人，超人也在看着他。当超人在他面前悬浮着停下来时，蝙蝠侠有种戳戳看他会不会像太空失重的人一样就这样往外飘到不回来了的冲动。他知道那很蠢，真的，但就是好奇。  
　　“我来是为了……”  
　　“克拉克•肯特。”  
　　“是的。他是我朋友，想要我来确保布鲁斯•韦恩不会有事。”  
　　蝙蝠侠的心莫名躁动起来。这印证了之前超人和克拉克关系匪浅的猜测，而今布鲁斯•韦恩要上超人的关注列表了，可他只能对着那花花公子说活该。  
　　“我会看着他。”他回答。  
　　“但我觉得你会忙不过来——刚刚发现一枚炸弹，市政厅地下。”  
　　“该死。呆在这里！哪儿都不许去！”蝙蝠侠说，立刻往市政厅赶。然而在他和超人擦身而过时，却被超人抓住了手臂。  
　　“你干什么？！”他震惊地抬头，一手抓着绳枪一手被抓住吊在半空中的姿势实在太尴尬。  
　　“我……我闻到古龙水的味道，你是布鲁斯？！”  
　　蝙蝠侠被这句话惊到，几乎要不知道如何应对，差点脱口而出“你是狗吗”这样的话。然而让事情变得更加微妙的是，他慌乱中不仅以仰视的角度发现了超人传说中的披风暗袋，同时看见了那副实在太眼熟的、属于克拉克•肯特的眼镜一角。  
　　Bingo——他仔仔细细地辨认这张脸——中大奖了。  
　　“你居然连一天都等不了，克拉克。”他说，用布鲁斯•韦恩那种油腔滑调，“如果你想要真真切切来上一发而不是又射在裤子里的话，去庄园等我吧。别把我的好管家吓到了，他可是非常、非常重要的。”  
　　就在那只手因震惊而松开的一刻，蝙蝠侠重新把布鲁斯收回壳子里，瞬间荡开去。  
　　可惜的是，超人比他预想的要不听话得多。那个会飞的非人类一直跟着他，躲在云层之上，看着他把人吓走，拆掉炸弹，灼灼目光烧得他浑身难受。他不得不赶在警察来到之前离开了市政厅，回到最近的屋顶上，低声怒吼：“给我滚下来，超人！”  
　　躲在云后面的超人听话地飞下来了：“你怎么发现我的？”  
　　“该死的，你的目光都要把我点着了。”他抓过超人的脖子，恶狠狠地咬上了那双钢铁嘴唇。  
　　“哼唔……你也没怎么表示不满。”超人说着，把蝙蝠侠抱起来，熟悉的古龙水混合味道充满了他呼吸的空气里，“我可没想过那个声称爱好极限运动的有钱人会是同行。你是怎么发现我是克拉克的？”  
　　蝙蝠侠得意地笑，不安分的手在他后背摸来摸去，摸出了一副眼镜给他戴上：“你的口袋该加扣子了。”  
　　“拉奥，”超人懊恼地抓抓头发，把眼镜拿下来，“我离开前克莱普托扯了我的披风，应该是那时候掉出来了。”  
　　“嗯哼，明白了。”蝙蝠侠抓着他的脑袋，咬着他嘴唇啃来啃去，“但是我说过，不准说别的名字。”  
　　“它是我的狗。”  
　　“狗也不行。”  
　　“唔唔……好吧，布鲁斯。庄园？再不着陆真的要射在裤子里了。”  
　　“噢，噢。”蝙蝠侠如梦初醒，“糟，已经一点半了。带我回家，现在。”  
　　“遵命，我的王子。”超人说，环抱起蝙蝠侠，“抓紧了。”  
　　蝙蝠侠蹭了蹭他肩窝：“抓紧了。”  
　　“Up, up and away.”超人满心期待地往他从未涉足的地方飞去，全然不知道他还得应付全高谭、甚至有可能是全宇宙最伟大的管家。  
Fin  
\------------------------------------  
凤梨：  
我记得很久以前有个作者朋友说，出书是每个作者最渴望的事情。我承认我也想出本啦，就像那么多年来对小说的热爱终于有了阶段性进展、终于被承认一样，但是奈何我有个自带诅咒叫“一写长篇就会坑”至今无人能解_(:з)∠)_  
自从转行当短篇写手之后离出本的距离越来越远了，加上总是觉得文的质量够不上出本水准，于是这个念头几年了还只是个念头（。  
但！是！突然有一天我发现我可以出无料！于是开始玩脱了（……  
很高兴莫央君又参本（等等上一次不是本而是纸），真巧啊这篇文码完当天莫莫就PO了一篇新的出来，于是我脑子一抽就……而且这样本子看起来厚很多呀科科科！  
可是说好的小甜饼呢！莫央君！快把小甜饼还给我！


	2. Say something when the time is up By莫央

　　+++  
　　孩子把自己重新埋进被子。但这没用，黑夜仍然粘稠，缓慢，沉重的压在他小小的身体上，像是永远也不会结束。他在被子里依旧睁着眼睛，因为闭上它们他就看到那些掉落的弹跳的珍珠，骤亮的枪口，他的父母……黑暗，它们把他困在掌心里了，他什么都听不到，看不到，没有人在这里，没有人再在他熟悉的那个房间里随时等待他——再也没有人了。  
　　他想起某个阳光充足的下午，他的恶作剧后父亲揉乱他的头发，他笑得那么开心。  
　　这终于让他哭出来。夜晚寂静无声的环抱着他，拾去他的眼泪与呜咽。  
　　离天亮还有很长，很长时间。  
　　+++  
　　藤蔓与枯枝都在他面前退开，向他展示出一条路来。蝙蝠侠加快脚步跑进这座被意念扭曲而成的空间，他穿过吊桥与城堡，在庭院停下脚步。  
　　“蝙蝠侠。”那秋千上的小女孩叫他。  
　　“Ace.”  
　　“你不用说话，我能看到你的思想，你不会用沃勒夫人给你的那个仪器的。”[注]  
　　“是的。”他丢掉腰带里那个小盒子，也在秋千上坐了下来，倾听。  
　　“我要死了对吗？”最后那女孩抬起脸说，眼泪从那对甚至可以以意念幻觉致人死亡的恐怖眼睛里滚落下来，湿润了她苍白的脸庞。她还不到十岁，本应该有着完全不同的人生，很长的人生。  
　　“是的。”他坦诚，然后把手伸了过去，握住另一只秋千上那幼小的冰冷的手：“……我很抱歉。”  
　　这就是他能做的全部了。  
　　直到城堡与秋千、枯木与阴霾都消失殆尽，再没人说话了。  
　　+++  
　　这是总会到来的一天。他这么告诉自己，竭力告诫自己不要露出悲伤的表情来——至少不要在这个人面前。但床上的老人显然还是看出来了。  
　　他年迈的管家露出一个微笑，说起无关痛痒又叫他哭笑不得的话题，不知怎么的他就不服输的狡辩起来，最后又被噎得以败绩收场。  
　　其实他精神看起来挺不错，他想着关上门，留老人好好休息。  
　　然后站在门外许久的医生小心翼翼的迎上来，递给他那张需要签字的病危通知单。  
　　他该撕碎它，叫他们滚回去再试；他该去找他的外星同事们寻求所有可能的帮助；他该、他需要找个地方大声喊叫，彻彻底底的，用尽全力击打、击碎什么东西，训练五个小时，昼夜巡逻与实验，累得再没一根骨头可以动弹、让所有东西离开他的尖叫的大脑和痛苦——  
　　但布鲁斯•韦恩只是沉默地接过医生的笔，在末端一笔一笔地签下了名字。  
　　+++  
　　终于，那么多次，布鲁斯想着，那么多次啊。  
　　血从他张开的嘴里涌出来，腥咸温热，他的身体被开了个大洞，也许其实是已经整个没了左边？总之他没办法低下头去确认了。他头顶上的云散开了，露出湛蓝的天色来。战斗还没结束，能量撞击与爆炸的轰鸣声在他逐渐苍白的感知里模糊的回荡，叠加着，减弱着，布鲁斯听到他的生命在慢下来，一下一下的，像是将朽的钟。  
　　然后他看到超人赶来了，是啊，他总是要来的，就像个天使那样降落下来，却对着他露出天使完全不会有的表情。克拉克的眼泪掉在他脸上，抚摸他脸庞的手指轻轻颤抖着，他叫他的名字，每一个音节都令人心碎。  
　　他试着吸气，然后立刻被巨大的痛楚贯穿截止，它扼住他的咽喉，对他窃窃私语。  
　　原来是这种感觉啊，他想。但他看着超人的脸，又慢慢、慢慢的试了一次——轻轻、轻轻的吸气，张开嘴，控制那些疼痛压下所有噪音，清晰他的想法，那一直在他心里的，最真实的、不该被沉默的——也许这并不会让一切更容易些，但他知道他需要这个，他必须完成；他多希望能抬起手去抹掉那氪星人的眼泪，他——  
　　“ ”  
　　布鲁斯说完，露出一个微笑来。倘若能看出来，那简直是无比孩子气的。  
　　然后时间仁慈的，恰好的停止了。  
fin  
\--------------------------  
[注]参见正义联盟第四季最后一集。联盟小分队遇到Ace，一个能通过意念力量扭曲现实的小女孩。Cadmus发现她的能力以后掳走她，企图将之训练成可以对抗JL的政府方力量。但不幸的是ACE要死了，她脑子里长了肿瘤。但她死亡时巨大的脑能量可能会造成巨大破坏，于是Cadmus的负责人沃勒女士带来一个小仪器说只要在一定距离内就能用这个杀死Ace阻止可能的破坏。蝙蝠侠自告奋勇。但他没有用，只是陪着那女孩直到她生命安静终结。实际上那时候Ace对他讲她被Cadmus训练，童年因此充满痛苦，“你也是一样的，对吗？”然后她说才“你不回答，我能看到你的思想，这也是为什么我知道你不会用沃勒女士给你的那个仪器。”

莫央：  
这篇出现实属偶然XD作者写着小甜饼却听错了BGM，于是抽风出这么一篇，潦草速产未多加琢磨，幸得凤梨君不嫌弃再次邀请，加入了这本小无料，如果让大家难过了，先道个大大歉！死亡面前的苍白，让人觉得自己实在是无力渺小；对（不爱表达又爱自责的）布鲁斯而言大概尤其痛苦。但“直到他站到死亡的那一側”也许才真正了解了体会了承认了一些重要的东西，毕竟他就是这么笨（等等）。这么文艺琼瑶真是抱歉啦XD

 

 

**花絮**

专注吐槽30年  
老爷说了什么

莫央  
说什么都可以啦XD（真的吗

专注吐槽30年  
【其实我在蝙蝠洞里埋了宝藏】

凤梨  
不如说莫莫乃根本没想出来要说啥【。

Lousia  
救

  
JA爱科学  
「不许奸尸哦」

Lousia  
即使有超级听力也听不到的话，老爷其实什么都没说吧，大超会纠结一辈子呢，说不定老爷就想这么干

莫央  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈lousia太太你最棒了  
我本来不想这么说XDDDDDDDDDD  
但既然你这么说了XDDDD  
#隐藏里结局#


	3. AU爆页小短文 By凤梨

　　超人送走了露易丝，在原地站了一会儿之后，他决定去见见某个人。  
　　没有披风让他的身形不再张扬，黑暗在夜空之中藏匿得相当好。这个安静而隐秘的地方并没有因为卢瑟的死而有任何改变，也许只是来不及，通风口没有外力破坏，金属门也严密关闭，巡逻的保安人员看见他的到来，自发靠墙站好。  
　　超人并没有说任何话，一直往里面走。那些金属门在0.1秒内扫描过超人之后便无声打开，迎接他们的主人。  
　　每隔三米就有一扇金属门，每十扇金属门就有一条长五十米的至少由一个每天随机派遣的五人小组组成的守卫小队，还有不停来回巡逻的巡逻队，而这一整个路程一共长九百六十米——如此严密的封锁，只为了一个人。  
　　而最终打开的最后一扇门之中，超人看见了那个优哉游哉靠在双人沙发上啄饮着威士忌的花花公子。  
　　“嗨。”那花花公子笑意盎然地向着他举杯，然后喝掉了最后一口威士忌，放下了酒杯，“来接我吗？”  
　　超人眼角抽搐了一下：“我记得命令是任何东西没有我的批准不能进入这里。”  
　　他听见了门口的守卫们快速的脚步声和轻微的嘈杂声。他不想听见他们在说什么，真的。  
　　“那就是快递送错了地方。”那得胜的笑容肆无忌惮，但超人还是眼尖地发现他消瘦多了——想要无所不能的蝙蝠侠不干扰他和卢瑟的计划，又不杀了他，就得做些极端的事。  
　　超人觉得被自己捂住的良心开始嘲笑他，轻声在他耳边低语着“早告诉你了”。  
　　但他知道自己来这里是干什么的：“卢瑟死了。”  
　　“我听说了。”布鲁斯·韦恩的笑容更加灿烂，他就是不肯放过他的任何错误，“于是你终于发现我是对的了，嗯？”  
　　“是啊，是啊，你总是对的。”超人无奈地回答，他走向布鲁斯，但显然并不打算在对方身边坐下去，就在那矮茶几对面站定，“我看见露易丝了。”  
　　“这个细节我倒是不知道。”布鲁斯眼神闪烁，抿酒的动作十足在遮挡自己的表情，“你不跟她一起回家吃个晚饭？”  
　　布鲁斯想知道整件事的始末却不打算问他的事实击中了他。他们曾经那么亲密无间。  
　　“那是另一个世界的露易丝。他的超人过来接她了。”  
　　“你不去警告那个超人？”  
　　“没什么好警告的，那个超人成功救了露易丝，这就是她活着的原因。我们的时间是一样的。”  
　　“唔。”布鲁斯抬起头，终于放下了那些伪装出来的情绪，真正地直视他，那双眼睛那么蓝那么美，“所以你又一次失去爱人了？过来求老伙计安慰？”  
　　“不。”超人躲开了那视线，接下来的谈话他有点犹豫和不确定，还有点紧张，“我只是发现我并不是那么爱她了。”  
　　“恭喜你走出阴影，可以准备开始下一段恋情。”  
　　“唔唔……”超人抿嘴，他该如何开始他想做的事情？那看起来那么难，好像没有任何一刻是合适的时间但又似乎错过了这次就不再有机会。他听见布鲁斯晃动酒杯时液体撞上杯壁的细微清脆的声音，听见外面守卫陆续撤出又迷茫地聚集在建筑外部等待命令的声音，听见布鲁斯和自己的心跳声。  
　　于是他决定就这样弯下腰吻上去。  
　　惊讶使唇瓣下意识地轻轻张开一条缝，而他长驱直入——他不能再等更久了，就这一刻，极力地搜刮吸吮那威士忌的苦涩味，搅动那不知所措的舌头，疯狂和沉默显示对方尚在惊讶当中，他决定绅士地停止入侵，回到现实。  
　　于是无措和紧张汹涌而来。他活像个初恋的少年，心跳得几乎要爆炸，等待着被审判，生死一线。  
　　他看见布鲁斯的眼睛溢出一丝笑意的时候心脏漏跳了一拍，布鲁斯丢掉酒杯环着他的脖子把他扯下来，狠狠地吻上他。  
　　酒杯破碎的声音清脆悦耳，而他们已经纠缠在一起。  
　　撕扯衣物并没有花费他们很长时间，他们已经硬得发疼的灼热互相戳刺摩擦着，像是那一决雌雄的蛞蝓。布鲁斯的舌头在超人的乳尖上打转，超人则抚摸按压着那消瘦了不少的脊背，含糊不清地喘息：“让我干你。”  
　　“唔唔。”布鲁斯看起来并不打算花费心思去回应他的问话，他开始啃咬那不肯投降的坚硬突起。超人龇起牙齿，手掌下移揉捏着那弹性十足的臀部，指尖在穴口按压试探。  
　　一声明显的呻吟从布鲁斯嘴里吐出来。他放过了超人的乳头挺直了脊背，在沙发上印出了深陷的痕迹。  
　　“有润滑剂吗？”超人问。  
　　布鲁斯笑了：“他们可没预见到我在离开这里之前就先跟超人来上一炮。”  
　　“等我一秒——”  
　　布鲁斯抓住了他的手，拉扯到嘴边，含住了粗壮的手指，色情地舔舐的同时含糊不清地说：“别费那个事了……唔……”  
　　超人呻吟了一声，觉得他的坚硬更难受了。他花费了巨大的耐性等待布鲁斯放开他的手指，便急不可耐地探向那严丝密缝——暂时——的皱褶中间，同时吻上了空闲下来的嘴。  
　　舌头纠缠在一起。指尖深入的时候布鲁斯屏住了呼吸，超人趁机深深地吸吮口中唾液，那让布鲁斯抽搐了一下。  
　　“你是多久……没操过人了……唔？克拉克？从……露易丝死后？”  
　　他咬住了多事的唇瓣：“那你呢？”  
　　“唔唔……你知道……可不会放美女进来，即使……嗯……我很有钱……”  
　　之后便再无谈话。超人进入的时候布鲁斯双腿紧紧地环住他的腰，眯起眼睛脑袋后仰，超人低头啃上了那修长的脖子。  
　　“干我。”  
　　超人在他愿意的时候总是能完美地完成蝙蝠侠的命令。  
　　那几乎是有趣而色情的，布鲁斯迎合着他的戳刺高高低低地呻吟喊叫，双手在不可能留下伤痕的背脊上肆无忌惮地抓挠，超人则一手环着他的腰来回按压配合自己的动作一手抓住布鲁斯的火热帮他手淫。  
　　高潮来得快而持久，超人深深吻着布鲁斯，着迷地看着那双短暂失去意识的眼睛，看着那意识渐渐重新浮上来，然后变得色情又慵懒。  
　　度过短短的十几秒不应期，超人又硬了。  
　　他的下身捅了捅布鲁斯，期待地看着他。布鲁斯笑了，挑逗地抓上了他的武器，挺腰迎上去。  
　　***  
　　守卫A：“太安静了，他们俩在里面干什么？”  
　　守卫B：“我只想赶紧接命令下班回家，这里冷死了。”  
　　守卫C：“谁去看看他们在干什么，顺便问问接下来干嘛？”  
　　大家你看看我我看看你，没人敢动。  
fin


	4. 封面故事

　　有一天，超人跟蝙蝠侠说：我们去喝杯咖啡吧！  
　　蝙蝠侠同意了。超人非常开心，心想：蝙蝠侠答应和我约会了！  
　　超人和蝙蝠侠一起走进旁边的咖啡店。超人帮他们两个都要了一杯咖啡。很快，老板就把咖啡泡好了，问：堂食还是外卖？  
　　蝙蝠侠说：外卖。  
　　老板说：好。  
　　老板把咖啡打包好，递给了蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠拿着打包好的咖啡就走了。  
　　超人心想：蝙蝠侠真是有个性！我非常喜欢他！  
　　超人把钱给了老板，等老板找了零，就去找蝙蝠侠了。  
　　蝙蝠侠没有走远。蝙蝠侠的速度没有超人快。但是超人心想：蝙蝠侠在等我！他真好！我真的非常喜欢他！  
　　超人追到了蝙蝠侠。他们肩并着肩走在一起。  
　　蝙蝠侠喝了一口咖啡。超人举起了手，发现自己没有拿咖啡。蝙蝠侠把自己的咖啡送给了超人，超人对蝙蝠侠说：谢谢。  
　　蝙蝠侠说：没关系。  
　　超人心想：蝙蝠侠是个好人，我真的非常非常喜欢他！  
Fin


End file.
